1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, especially to a simplified hinge mounted between a cover and a base of a flip device.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Hinge is a device to rotate two objects relatively, and is usually used in flip devices, such as notebook computers. Two ends of the hinge are respectively connected securely to the base and the cover of the notebook computer. Then the cover can be opened or closed relative to the base.
A conventional hinge has a central element, a surrounding element and a fastener. The surrounding element is mounted rotatably around the central element. The fastener is mounted on an end of the central element. The surrounding element is clamped between the fastener and the central element, which keeps the surrounding element from departing axially from the central element. When the hinge is used, the central element and the surrounding element are respectively connected securely to two objects, which are to rotate relatively.
The conventional hinge only can allow two objects to rotate relative to each other. For achieving more functions, the conventional hinge usually comprises other elements such as a convex and concave washer assembly. The convex and concave washer assembly has two actuating washers and a spring. The actuating washers have corresponding shapes. The actuating washers and the spring are mounted around the central element. One of the actuating washers is connected securely to the central element, and the other one of the actuating washers is connected securely to the surrounding element. The spring makes the actuating washers abut each other. Normally, the actuating washers engage each other, but once the surrounding element and the central element are rotated relatively by an external force, the actuating washers rotate relatively as well. Then the actuating washers disengage from each other, and compress the spring therefore. When the external force is removed, the spring then pushes one of the actuating washers to make the actuating washers recovered to engage each other. As a result, when the actuating washers engage each other, the two objects are held at a specific angle, such as 90 degrees.
However, the conventional hinge has the following shortcomings.
First, the conventional hinge comprises many components. Besides the components mentioned above, the conventional hinge may further comprise abrasion washers, screws and nuts. The structure of the conventional hinge is complicated, so the manufacturing process takes much time and effort. The cost is also increased therefore. Furthermore, the conventional hinge comprises many components so that the connection between the components of the conventional hinge is not stable enough.
Second, the conventional hinges are mostly made of metal, which also costs a lot.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge and a flip device with the same to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.